Time Of My Life Chapter 2
by aimaly18
Summary: Chapter 2 of Time Of My Life. It gets "sweeter and awesomemerr."


PREVIOUSLY:

I went back down with my laptop and sat on a chair near the dining table. I put my laptop on the dining table, and turned it on. First thing I did was go check my twitter.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD." I said.

"WHAT?" Jade asked.

"Look." I said, showing her my laptop.

* * *

"I've been waiting for my dreams to turn into something I could believe in…" I started singing.

"You're so patient," Jade said, hugging me. "Waiting that long."

"Ever since March 19…" I said, hugging her back. "And wait… We bought tickets last April 19…"

"OHMYGOD. IT'S A FREAKIN' SIGN!" Jade said, looking at me, doing the smug face.

"AND I SAT ON A CHAIR THAT'S NUMBER 19!"

"IT'S A FREAKIN' SIGN."

"What's a freakin' sign?" Nikki asked.

"19!" I replied.

"What?" Nikki said, "What the hell…?"

"The number 19 is everywhere!" I said, raising my hands in the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Nikki asked, furious.

"I liked Archie since March 19. April 19 we bought tickets for the concert. I sat on a chair that's number 19. The American Idol thingy production whatever is 19 and Archie is turning 19," I said quickly. "Wow. That was a mouthful."

"Oh My God, It is." Nikki said, shocked.

…Silence…

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I shouted.

Nikki and Jade jumped.

"Dude, you like, scared the living crap out of us," Jade said.

"I'm like, so effing happy!" I exclaimed.

"Who isn't? You just got home from an epic concert." Jade said.

"I KNOW BUT LOOK!" I said, dancing around.

"OHMEGOSHMYGODOHLABUGADUGBOBSAGETMULAGEGABELOGABOSSHKA!" Jade said-ish. (A/N – I don't know how to describe it.)

"ARCHIE FOLLOWED YOU IN TWITTER AAAND ASKED YOUR YM?! MY GOSH!" Nikki said, jumping up and down.

"AI KAY COMMA ARR!" I said.

"WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW. When you're famous, make RyRo follow me." Nikki said, batting her eyelashes.

"And how will I get famous?" I asked.

"Uhh… I guess Archie can actually arrange a duet or something… You do have a nice voice." Jade said.

"Yeah. Or maybe you can join Idol." Nikki suggested.

"I'm not in America." I said.

"You said that one day we're gonna move to Utah because your mom can't afford this house anymore. She's in Utah anyway and we're the only ones left in the Philippines. We're like, lonely." Nikki said.

"OH MY GOD I FORGOT! She said sometime in May, right? And she didn't even know anything about Archie living in Utah so it's like… I dunno. MAN, THAT'S SO AWESOME!" I said, doing a little dance.

"I WANNA GO I WANNA GO I WANNA GO." Jade said.

And then the night ended.

That night Nikki dreamt of Ryan Ross.

And Jade dreamt of Brendon Urie.

And me?

I dreamt of blue pigs and pink dragons.

**So the next day…**

"I GOT A TEXT FROM MOM!" I shouted, running down the stairs, almost tripping in the process.

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID SHE SAAAAY?!" Jade asked, standing up from her chair and making it fall down.

"NICE ONE." Nikki said, doing the thumbs up.

"Whatever." Jade said as she rolled her eyes.

"She said that ON EXCATLY ON THE NINETEENTH… She's going here and she's going here and then I dunno how many days later we're gonna go to the U.S. and this house will be sold." I said.

"Wow. Nineteen again." Jade said.

"I'm speechless." Nikki said.

"Then why did you talk?" I asked.

"Uhh… I don't know?" Nikki shrugged.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT WEEK!" I started dancing around.

Everyone was doing his or her normal things… Watching T.V, eating cheese, drooling over Ryan Ross…

And of ofcourse, STUFFING THEIR FACES IN ECLIPSE! (A/N – Best mint in the world.)

And then exactly on the nineteenth, my mom arrived.

"HEY MAAAA!" I said, hugging her.

"Hey Ashy!" My mom said.

"Ma, please. Don't call me that." I whispered to my mom.

"Okay, honey." My mom said.

And then all the greetings and all the long time no see and all the stories and how's life kinda stuff started going on…

"Long... time …noses, ma!" I said, in between laughs.

And then Nikki and Jade started laughing their arses off.

"SO… MA… WHEN ARE WE GOING TO UTAH?" I said, with a big smile on my face.

"Oh… Day after tomorrow," She said sweetly.

"WOOOOOO!" I shouted, jumping around and dancing like the mad woman I am.

"Why? What's so great about that?" My mom said.

Nikki, Jade and I gasped.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" I said, in awe.

"Uhh…?" My mom looked around nervously.

"Anyway… David Archuleta lives there… In Utah." I explained.

"OH! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT… The guy that showed me the house said that they are our neighbors." My mom said.

And then I started squee-ing like a mad woman, "BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" I said.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?" Nikki said.

"WEEEEEE!" Jade started dancing around with me.

And then after a few minutes, we stopped dancing.

"So… When can we go to Vegas?" I asked my mom.

"OHYES!" Nikki said, raising her fist in the aaaaair.

"Someday…" My mom said.

"WEEEEWAAASQUEEE!" Nikki started giggling like a mad woman.

"Ohokaaaay…" I said.

**AND THEN DAY AFTER TOMMOROW!**

"WEEE! We're going to Utah!" I said, smiling so much it was almost criminal.

"I know right?!" Nikki and Jade said.

And then they all checked our bags and somewhat.

And then we saw David Cook walking there, singing Come Back to Me and then we saw him kiss the girl… No, that was a lie.

"What if we see David Cook just walking around, singing Come Back to Me and shtuff?" I said.

"That would be so damn awesome." Nikki said.

And then we boarded the plane.

"WHAT IF THERE'S SNAKES ON THIS PLANE AND WE SEE GABE SAPORTA JUST WALKING THERE?!" Nikki said, waving her arms around like she was some mad woman.

"ASWAYNEFLUWAGAPORTAHELOGABWEKAMULASHAKABUKLABAAAA!" I said. (A/N – Yes, I just has to add swine flu there.)

And then we just started talking about random stuff, fell asleep and yes, we did see snakes on a plane – they were playing it on the T.V. screen thingy they have on some planes. (People we're scared to go the bathroom 'cause there might be snakes.)

* * *

**IN UTAH!**

"Oh, wow." I said as I dropped my bags at the doorway.

"This house is awesome." Nikki said.

No, literally, it is.

When I entered the house, the first thing I saw was a piano beside the door to the living room. A cool carpet, a mirror and other stuff like that. (A/N – Okay. just nevermind the whole description thing. I suck at descriptions… You might have noticed that. Just imagine the house as some really awesome house, but not a mansion. An awesome but simple house… And please ignore my weird grammar, I seriously really suck. Thanks. Yeah, I seem insecure but oh what the heck.)

"Okay! I'll leave you guys here. This is your house, yes, your very own house, just the three of you. I live 6 houses away if you need anything. I love you. Now I'm off to go to my house." My mom said, waving goodbye.

"WOW, MA. THANKS. I LOVE YOU TOO." I said and hugged my mom goodbye.

"Bye! Thanks." Jade and Nikki smiled sweetly, waving goodbye.

* * *

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"CLAIM OUR ROOMS!" Jade said.

And then we all ran upstairs.

"DIBS ON THIS ROOM WITH THE COOL WINDOW BESIDE THAT OTHER HOUSE WITH THE COOL WINDOW!" I said, pointing to the room.

"DIBS ON THIS ROOM!" Jade said, pointing to the room next to mine.

"So I guess that leaves me with the room with the cool bed." Nikki said.

"OH YEAH!" Jade and I said.

"So… Now what…?" I asked.

"Settle in, rest for a while and stuff... Then we can go to our neighbors!" Nikki said.

"OH YEAH! Meet the Archies. Bwahahaha." I said.

Then we all settled in and stuff.

"NOW TIME TO MEET THE ARCHIES!" Nikki said.

"Oh, YES!" I said, running downstairs again, almost tripping in the process.

"Wait, don't we have to look all shmancy?" Nikki said.

"Pff, why?" Jade asked, looking at Nikki suspiciously.

"Because they are awesome and stuff. Duh." Nikki said.

"OH C'MON." I said, doing the hurry up sign.

Jade just shrugged and Nikki sighed and they both went downstairs.

We went outside; the first house we went to was the one beside our house, on the left.

Little did we know, it was the Archie house.

"Okay…" Jade said, knocking on the door.

"Meeting new people is fuuuuun." Nikki started singing randomly.

"So much fun. Yay." I said sarcastically.

And then Daniel Archuleta opened the door.

"So this is the time when all the girls squee, right?" Jade said, just staring at Dan.

"Raaaayyyt…" Nikki said.

"Oh Wow." I said.

Then we saw David Archuleta peak through the stairs near the door. (A/N – I don't know what their house looks like, just my imagination.  )

"Uhh… Hi?" Dan said.

"Uhh… Hi!" Jade said happily, "We're pretty new so we decided to meet our neighbors and stuff…"

"Am I the only one that noticed Archie peaking there?" I whispered to Nikki, pointing at the stairs inside the house.

"OH MY GOD HE'S THERE? REALLY? OH MY GOD!" Nikki said.

"NICE, NIK." Jade said.

Dan started laughing.

"So… Uh… Yeah. Hi!" Jade said, turning back to Dan.

"HELLOOO!" Dan said.

"HAAAIIII!" I said, waving.

David Archuleta moved closer to Dan and whispered, "I know those girls."

"DOOD, Are those the girls you said that we're beside your car and stuff during the concert?" Dan whispered back to Archie.

"Yeah… That's them." Archie whispered back.

"Dude, they're pretty! Ask one out. You should have a girlfriend. To keep you sane, ya know, instead of dreaming with all your love songs." Dan wshipered back.

"OH C'MON, DAN!" David Archuleta said but sort of shouted, embarrassed.

And then we all looked at David Archuleta.

"Uhh… It's a brother kind of thing." Archie smiled sweetly.

…And it was so awesome.

"Yeah. It's a brother kind of thing." Dan said, air quoting the word 'brother'.

"So… You wanna come in?" Archie asked.

"We're just new and you're asking us if we wanna come in. What if we're like, _murderers_ or something?" Nikki said.

"We could've been murderers…" I said, looking at the sky.

Then everyone just stared at me. Jade mouthed: "WHAT?!" And then the usual silence began…

"… I'm just joking." I said.

"So… Apart from that… We would love to come in." Jade said, smiling her smile of awesomeness.

"Oh, yes, being the eldest one." Nikki said.

"Someone needs to be polite." Jade said.

"So you're saying you're not polite?" I asked.

"Yeah! Wait, NO." Jade said.

"Yehaaap. Keep dreaming." Nikki said, as she entered the house of the Archies.

"Sisterly love." I said as I followed Nikki. Jade sighed and entered. Then the two brothers followed.

. . . . .

"This house is the bomb." I said.

"Yeah... Thanks. You want us to show you guys around?" Dan asked us politely.

"Uhh… Sure." Jade said, smiling her awesome smile. (A/N - AGAIN. Lol.)

So they showed us around and stuff…

"So… This I where you guys are going to sleep if you're ever planning to sleep over." Dan said, pointing to the room infront of him.

"Okay. Uh… Where's your mom, dad and the rest?" I asked.

"They went shopping. They'll be back at like… 9 PM if they eat dinner out. It's only 2 so… Yeah." Archie said.

"Cool. Gives us time to hang out." Nikki said.

"Yep. So…What you guys wanna do know? We already showed you around." Dan asked us.

"So. Obsession with so." I said.

"SO ROCKS, BAYBEH!" Jade said, doing the rock on sign. Everyone started laughing.

"I like pie." I said.

"What the hell?!" Nikki said.

"We have pie." Dan said.

"WITH COOL HWIP!" Archie said.

"Because we can't have a pie without cool hwip." I said.

"WOOO! ROCK OONNN." Jade said.

"What is with you and rock on?" Nikki asked her sister.

"Oh 'cause it rocks on." Jade said.

"Yammy Shmooshy." Nikki said. Everyone started staring at her.

"Anyway… Pie…" I said.

"IS GOOD!" Nikki said.

Dan ran to the kitchen and called us. We went to the kitchen, found seats and sat down. David Archuleta sat infront of me, Jade beside me on my left and Nikki beside Jade. Dan? He sat in the end of the table beside me and Archie.

We all just ate our pies, talked abit. When we were done Archie was just staring at me. I stared back at him.

Dan tried to close the space between us by moving our heads closer… Well... He did it.

Me and David Archuleta kissed. Yeah, we kissed. Simple as that. We kissed.

And it felt like heaven.

* * *

Sorry for the sucky ending.

For me the chapter was getting long and I didn't know how to end it so I ended it with a kiss.

Chapter 3 out soon. I'm working on it!

I know right, multitasking. Chapter 3 and 2?

So that's it.

--Aimaly !

P.S. SORRY FOR THE ERRORS AND SUCH, I'm just a person.


End file.
